That 70s Detention
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: Hyde has cheated on Jackie with a nurse and she has been avoiding him. But she can't escape him when stuck in detention with him- and the rest of the gang.   What happens in those hours and how will it change after?


**That 70s Detention  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Some dialogue has been taken from T70sS episodes; this takes place before Hyde realizes he has a chance of winning Jackie back after Kelso falls off the water tower yet again. **

"I can't believe we're stuck here on a Saturday" Jackie complained as she walked up the steps tof Point Place High School taking in the building with disgust, it was bad enough during the week when it was full of students. On the weekend devoid of any sign of life, it was like a scene from a horror movie, a really cheap one.

"Jackie, don't think I'm not still pissed at you, it's your fault I'm here in the first place!"

Pausing she turned to her friend, her voice mimicking Jackie's high-pitched tone.

"Come on Donna who'll find out Donna? Don't be a chicken Donna! I should kill you, you midget"

Ignoring the red head, Jackie glared down at her watch, still not quite able to believe she was awake at seven thirty in the morning, much less at school.

"Well it would have been fine if you weren't such a lumberjack and a nerd that the teachers actually noticed that you skipped class! Besides you didn't have to come with me to the mall to meet David Cassidy. Remember you're a liberated women who does whatever she pleases. I didn't force you to skip!"

She yanked the door open pushing herself inside not bothering to hold it for Donna, her heels clacking against the dirty floor, brunette hair rising and falling against her back.

"And miss spending an entire Saturday in a dank, depressing room with you? Never."

Donna replied her voice oozing with faux sweetness as they walked down the silent hall.

"How is that different from any other Saturday we've had since the dawn of time?"

For once Donna was silent, she hated when Jackie was right.

"Shut up! Let's just get this over with"

Brushing past her friend she smacked the library door open stopping just inside as the sight of her four oldest friends greeted her. Kelso and Fez were sitting side by side, but with their backs to each other, she could hear Fez muttering what she presumed were obscenities in his native tongue while Kelso kept telling him to shut up. Eric was fidgeting from his seat behind them, his hands dancing in his lap. Hyde sat opposite the three his head resting on his arms, his breathing even, asleep. She smiled at herself, oh the irony.

"Wow, Jackie you were right, this **is** just like every other Saturday."

Moving so the smaller girl could walk into the room, Donna suppressed a laugh at Jackie's loud groan when she saw the boys, her face fixed in a scowl as she rolled her eyes.

"So now I'm stuck in a room with my two ex boyfriends, a pervy foreigner and a nerd who somehow thinks Leia would actually choose Luke's skinny ass over the hotness that is Han Solo. Great."

Sarcasm tainted her words as she brushed past the two rows the boys took up dumping her purse on an empty seat in the back.

"Yeah and I really want to be stuck here with you princess."

She jumped slightly as Hyde turned his head around and looked her up and down discreetly taking her in, thankful that his glasses as always hid his gaze.

"Weren't you asleep?"

She sat down heavily, her face full of petulance as she yanked her gloves off. He smirked noticing the slight shake in her hands that she tried to hide; he could still get to her, the knowledge made him happier than it should, not that he would admit it.

"If I thought it would make spending the next eight hours with you more bearable I would be. But not even being unconscious could keep out your screeching."

Jackie's nose flared slightly and her cheeks blushed the slightest shade of red as she opened her mouth to snap back only to be interrupted by Eric who had stood up.

"Would you two knock it off please? We're all here for the next eight hours, I don't want to have to spend it listening to you two bitch at each other. You talked to Kelso when you said you wouldn't. You slept with a nurse! You think he's a slut, you think she's a bitch. We've all heard it before!"

He pointed at each guilty party before turning to his two other bickering friends "And you two, I don't know what your problem is but deal with it because this is already going to be a long day and nobody can understand Fez when he gets angry and speaks with a heavy accent!"

He sunk down into his chair as Donna took the seat beside him, snaking one arm around his head pulling it closer to her, her lips brushing against his ear making him tingle.

"You look so hot when you're all commanding" She whispered her finger tips scratching the hairs on his neck; goose bumps coated his arms at the slightest touch from her. He tossed his head confidently, tossing a lopsided smirk at her.

"Will you all shut up?"

Fez's mouth hung open as Mr. Wilkinson strode into the room his voice oozing with disdain at the motley crew assembled before him.

"I see all delinquents are present and accounted for. You have eight hours to sit here and dwell on how you all are the personification of why Americans should not procreate. I have things to attend to that are far more important than allowing my ears to be tainted by the squawk boxes you degenerates call voices. Don't leave this room, insolence shall not be tolerated." He levelled each of the group with a glare before flouncing away, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Didn't his visa get revoked?" Donna asked turning to Fez who was fuming in his seat, his lips pursed her replied with huffy tones.

"Yes but the stupid son of a bitch married Ms. McGee for a green card; he left her for Buddy Morgan once he got it."

Jackie's eyes widened at Fez who was once again glaring at the back of Kelso's head.

"You tell us all about Fez's special happy time and yet this you keep to yourself? How could you?"

Her tone accusatory, Fez was known as a blabbermouth, how had this vital piece of information not escaped from his lips?

"Kelso boned someone who boned a gay guy, that's a gay burn twice removed!"

Donna and Eric laughed at Kelso's misfortune while he pretended not to hear. Hyde turned away from them, resting his elbows on the back of his chair which he straddled to face Jackie much to her chagrin.

"So what did you do to get stuck in here Princess Prissy? Wear the wrong socks on game day? The other cheerleaders will be lost!" 

The insult rolled out of his mouth with no effort, taunting her was practically second nature to him. Leaning backwards the edge of the table cut into his back, his boots resting next to her hands, dried mud caking the sides. Her breathing was quicker than usual; she was trying to act as though he wasn't there.

"Daddy couldn't bribe someone to get you out of it?"

Her breathing hitched slightly before resuming, slightly louder than before. To his right he could hear Kelso and Fez arguing over something and Eric and Donna discussing their plans for that night. Jackie was resting her chin in one hand the other tapping out a beat on the cheap Formica desk, her eyes focused at a point somewhere past his head. She was trying to pull Zen on him, and it was working. His pulse beat out of rhythm, his eyes focusing on her glossy nails as they rapt against the desk. There was something familiar about it but that thought was drained out by the others that swarmed his mind; she was using Zen against the Zen master. He knew he shouldn't be aggravating her, hell after what happened last week he should be kissing her ass, not that he would admit as much. But she was pissed at him and had been refusing to speak to him for the last week, pretty much taunting her was the only way he could get her to speak to him besides in their relationship it was a twisted form of foreplay; she just wasn't playing by the rules. Hyde couldn't take much more of this silent treatment crap, at least if she was yelling at him he would know she still cared, sure it would be the kind of caring that was followed by a sharp pain in the shin but he would take that over silence any day.

"Oh that's right, Daddy's in jail. Hated you so much he'd rather do twenty to life with Bomber and Biff."

Each word spewed from his mouth and he hated himself a little more. She still refused to look at him but there were other ways of knowing he was getting to her. The beat of her nails against the desk had quickened and the pencil she now held in her hand twirled around her fingers, something she only ever did when trying to control her anger. He knew all her tells, just like she knew he was only doing this to get a rise out of her, maybe that was why she wasn't responding.

"Why didn't you get Mummy to pimp herself out to the principal? Or are you saving that to ensure you graduate? We all know she isn't worth a second ride; you're an only child after all, maybe you're dad isn't as dumb as I thought."

The pencil blurred as it spun through her fingers like a baton, he smirked at her lifting his glasses so she knew he was staring directly at her. His pale eyes which she had told him over and over she loved trailed over her face, the small vein near her eye that seemed to pulsate and the smudged lipstick in the corner of her mouth. He knew her face so well that he could glance at her and know what was wrong. He hated that he knew she was sad when she wore the berry splash lipstick rather than her usual cherry glaze. One glance to the other side of the room showed the other four still enthralled in their own little conversations. Pulling his boots down, he manoeuvred the chair forward so his elbows were perched on the edge of her table, his face level with hers. Now just inches away his glasses still pushed up he willed her to look at him, instead of through him. She inched forward slightly, her breath hitting his face; he couldn't control his tongue as it darted out and licked his lips.

"Eat shit."

The profanity sounded odd coming from her, stilted, foreign to her lips. But it had the intended effect. Hyde's jaw tightened and he pulled his glasses back down to mask his eyes. She smiled beatifically at him, the smile itself oozing of fake sincerity, using her bag she pushed his elbows away and he leant back. He had eight hours, she wouldn't last that long. He couldn't take it if she did.

_ZENNIES/ PUDDIN' POPS/ DOLLS_

Eric chuckled silently as he watched Hyde lean back staring intently at Jackie, nudging his girlfriend he gestures to their best friends.

"What do you make of that?"

Donna turned watching her best friend's shoulder bunch up around her shoulders, tension practically steaming off of them. Hyde likewise was anything but relaxed, his posture while looking relaxed had a certain rigidness to it. She smirked, spinning in her chair to face her boyfriend.

"If you asked me a year ago I would have said they were getting ready to kill each other but now, either they're getting ready to kill each other or jump each others bones. Creepy and unnatural they are, but after listening to Jackie cry herself to sleep for the last week I don't think that matters, she isn't over him. She really did love him."

Eric nodded finding himself agreeing, even though it should and did defy several laws of nature.

"Hyde's the same. I swear to God I keep hearing country music coming from the basement late at night. And I think I saw a tear in his eye the other day when we were watching the _Price is Right_ and somehow I don't think it was out of compassion for that old lady who couldn't reach the wheel!"

Fez leant across the desk taking an interest in the conversation, Kelso's ears perked up like a dogs and he too leant backwards to take part in the conversation.

"Aw my beautiful Jacqueline told me all about their summer romance, stolen glances over the couch while watching that most beautiful show. I think all the talk of money makes Jackie hot and looking at Jackie getting hot makes Hyde hot."

Eric gagged and Donna turned slightly green while Kelso looked confused.

"Please never say that again, I don't want to think about what makes my friends horny and on a side note I'm never sitting on that couch again. Is there some kind of ritual cleansing we can perform so that the devil can't infect us?"

He didn't bother ducking his head as Donna's hand came down to slap the back of his head; it was a part of their thing. Or at least he liked to think so.

"Jackie may be sinfully hot but she is not the devil Eric. She is a goddess!"

Fez's voice of course was thick with his accent, little buts of spit flying from his mouth; Eric dismissed this with a shake of his head sneaking a look at the former couple who were now nose to nose speaking in heated voices that were too low for them to hear.

"What is wrong with you two anyway? We can't have more than two people fighting at any given time it threatens the whole stability of the group!"

Fez shot a dirty look at Kelso who refused to meet his eyes, exasperated he growled shrilly.

"I had a sex dream about Kelso and he wont speak to me because he thinks I've made him gay! He was with Pam Macy last night and the buffer wouldn't buff."

Eric gasped and Donna choked on a laugh.

"Oh you mean there was a whole lot of Amish people but they couldn't raise the barn?"

He nodded solemnly Kelso choking with indignation at his friend's laughter.

"It's not my fault. Fez has tainted little Kelso!"

Jackie snorted having heard Kelso's loud proclamation.

"Little is right, it isn't big enough to spell Kelso it's more like little k."

Kelso stood from his chair and glared at his ex.

"I didn't hear you complaining when we were dating!"

"Yeah and you didn't hear me exclaiming over it either!"

"Whoa hey you two back to your corners!" Donna pushed Kelso down while Jackie stayed standing up inspecting her nails. Hyde was looking at Kelso, he could be glaring for all she knew, those damn glasses covered everything. 

"Besides it's probably happened to you guys before right? It's no big deal?" 

Eric's head blurred with the strength he used to shake it. 

"Uh no Kelso it hasn't happened to me, ask Donna she'll tell you." 

Fez was also shaking his own head. 

"I can tell you that is true, Eric has always pleased Donna, unlike you Kelso WHO IS NOT A MAN!" 

Kelso's mouth hung open in shock and he struggled to say anything. 

"Oh I'll show you all! I am too a man."

His hands fumbled for his belt buckle and Eric let out a shriek of girlish terror. 

"Make him put it away Donna! Nobody here wants to see that."

Jackie rolled her eyes and stood opening her mouth to yell at her childish ex. 

"God Michael, if you drop those pants I'll tell everybody about that time at my house-" 

"When we totally did it like all night?" 

Under the table Hyde's fists clenched tight with the desire to frog Kelso on the arm. Donna was already

reaching forward to do the honours while Jackie glared at him. 

"Uh no I was going to say that time you let me dress you up in mum's gowns and put make up on you, _Michelle_. Then how my Dad chased you through the street with his skeet-shooting gun. That's how he really got the scar on his knee you know. He tore my mum's favourite dress and he had to buy her a new one."

Once again Kelso was speechless, Eric's shoulders were shaking he was laughing that hard. Fez looked at his friends who were various states of laughter. 

"What is wrong with that? I always end up in a dress after a night of drinking." 

"Michael wasn't drunk Fez, and the guys do that to you as a joke, you're not meant to enjoy it, like Michael did!" 

"Damn it Jackie! If you keep telling people stuff like that I don't think I'm going to let you take me back and use my body for pleasure!" 

"Somehow I think she will get over that Kelso." 

But Jackie was just getting warmed up, maybe it was the room, or maybe it was just time but Jackie was letting loose everything at one Michael Kelso. 

"Get over it? I'm so far past over it I'm in another continent! Besides what would there be to miss Michael? The Apollo rocket of love? Apollo 13 just circled the moon, it didn't make it there!" 

Eric whistled lowly at that, almost a little shocked at the argument that had manifested between the devil and her ex, and not the ex he had been expecting. 

"Now I don't know what that means Jackie but it doesn't sound very nice!" 

Fez looked over at Jackie, her face was flush with anger and her fingers seemed to be trying to strangle the desk, Eric's head was swivelling between the two and Donna was hiding a smile behind her hand, only Hyde looked relaxed leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not trying to be nice, I'm not nice, I'm the bitch!" 

His head snapped to attention at those familiar words tumbling from her mouth, his eyes fixated on her pouty lips. 

"And you are an idiot! We've been broken up for almost a year and you still think that I'm going to come running back to you! I don't love you Michael and I don't want to be with you and if you can't respect that than I don't think we can be friends."

Kelso's grin faltered and he looked at Jackie's whose eyes had grown shiny with tears.

"Aw come on Jackie you don't really mean that!" 

"Yes I do Mich- yes I do Kelso, I do mean it. So just leave me alone."

With one final huff she collapsed onto her chair, her head resting on her arms splayed across the desk. Hyde turned around and looked at the girl who was still radiating anger. 

"That goes double for you."

His mouth closed with a snap and he tried to fight the bubble of rage that spread through him, maybe those teachers were actually onto something when they suggested anger management classes.

_ZENNIES/ PUDDIN' POPS/ DOLLS_

Someone once had this theory that the more aware of time the slower it passes, that person is a genius. Jackie had glanced up at the clock for what felt like the twentieth time and was dismayed to see that only two minutes had passed since she last looked, this was going to be a long day. Kelso and Fez appeared to have made up or they were so bored they forgot they were fighting, either way they were now enthralled in a game of thumb war that took all of their concentration. Donna was reading but even she looked bored, Eric had long ago fallen asleep his head resting on Donna's lap. And as for the other person in the room, she didn't care what he was doing. She wanted to drum her nails against the desk but they were still drying, she had painted them blood red, her toes spread out on the table in front of her the same color, there was a tiny red heart on the toe ring on her second toe that matched. She wasn't wearing it to get to him, it was cute, and that was all. 

"You miscreants have half an hour for lunch." 

Why is it that most teachers seem to hate students? They must be masochists, yeah she knew that word. Donna was asking the teacher about drinks but he seemed hesitant to allow them to leave the room. 

"I'll go get some drinks from the cafeteria!" 

Four voices shouted out a loud and resounding 'No' much to Fez's chagrin. Jackie coughed to cover her smile. 

"Sir, really you don't want Fez wandering the halls you'll find him in the girl's room sniffing the soap!"

Fez glared at Jackie.

"That was one time!" 

She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. 

"And you can't send Kelso, he'd just get lost and Eric's too spindly to hold six cans of soda it's obvious me and Donna should go, we're the only trustworthy ones here." 

Mr. Wilkinson massaged his temples, his eyes closed. 

"Be that as it may the cafeteria is closed-" 

"And you're going to allow innocent children to die of dehydration?" Eric asked somewhat mockingly. 

"You can't be that innocent if you're in detention!"

Wow, Mr Wilkinson voice sounded really high pitched when he got angry. 

"Look man, I have to have something to drink my mum put salami on my sandwich, if I don't it is going to get really gross in here." 

Jackie's nose wrinkled in disgust, Eric barfing, ew.

"Well I'm sorry but there is nothing that can be done, not unless one of you ingrates can open the cafeteria."

Five pairs of eyes turned to Hyde who stared back coolly. Jackie's foot pushed forward from under the table hitting the back of his knee. 

"Edna kept a spare key above the door jam." He muttered this while rubbing at his leg, damned girl, even without her boots she could still kick hard. 

"Fine, you and you go and get some drinks, if you are not back within ten minutes you'll be here again next week." 

He stalked out without so much as a backwards glance. 

"See I knew he liked us, why else would he would to spend more time with us?" 

Standing up from his chair Hyde stretched while Jackie huffily pulled her boots on over her now dry toe nails, purposefully avoiding any and all eye contact with her scruffy ex.

"Let's get the drinks and get back here, I don't want to spend another Saturday locked in a room with you."

Hyde followed after her lazily enjoying the view. 

"Oh but during the rest of the week its okay?"

The filthy look that was sent his way almost made him smile, she looked so hot when she was pissed off. Jackie once again had the pout on her face as she glared at the door to the cafeteria kitchen. 

"This school discriminates against the petite." 

She jumped trying to reach the key and failed miserably, barely touching the edge of the door. Hyde chuckled as she attempted several jumps; all that was missing was her tiny scrap of material that consisted of her cheerleading skirt. Holding her around the waist with one hand he stretched upward and produced the key. Her face was buried in his chest, she inhaled and regretted it instantly, his smell all too familiar and making her dizzy. Using both palms she pushed on his chest, breaking away from him. 

"Hey handsy, keep your paws to yourself." 

He smirked lazily and held his hands up in mock surrender. She glared at him, tapping her foot impatiently as he took his time opening the door and ushering her in. 

"Eeeewwww!" 

_ZENNIES/ PUDDIN' POPS/ DOLLS_

It was ten beautiful minutes of blissful silence without two of their best friends. Sure he thought they were creepy and unnatural and made the Addam's family seem functional but if the alternative were the two fighting all the time, extra grumpy with a more violent than usual Hyde and an uber bitchy Jackie, he'd prefer them together. Kelso was still looking wounded after the devil had exploded at him and Fez was now comforting his friend, most worryingly assuring him that he was beautiful and that he had an excellent rocket of love, Eric was trying really hard not to think about that. 

"Donna, we've got to do something about those two, dare I say it. They are like Luke and Leia, together they are strong but apart." He gasped, holding his hand to his heart while Donna rolled her eyes. 

"I agree although without the unnecessary Star Wars references. If I have to listen to her cry herself to sleep for one more night I might just have to hurt someone and considering it's Hyde whose making her cry he's the dill hole who'll probably get it!" 

Eric threw his hands up in defeat. 

"Well that's just great, you're a girl he wont hit you so he'll have to kick my ass and then we'll have to listen to a lecture from Red about how much of a daughter I am to him. We can't let that happen Donna; I was this close to going a month without him calling me a sissy boy. I wont let them take that away from me!" 

His voice had crawled up to that high pitch it reached when he was very agitated, the one that usually lead to Red calling him the sissy boy. Donna was rubbing his back soothingly and even Fez and Kelso had stopped their conversation to look at him. 

"What are we supposed to do Eric? They can't even be in the same room for two minutes without screaming at each other. I'd suggest locking them in the basement until they make up but I really think we'd be found accomplices to murder. Whose exactly I'm trying not to think about." 

Fez sucked on his lollipop his eyebrows scrunching in thought, Kelso was bouncing in his seat, obviously having an idea, it would only be more obvious if an actual light bulb was lit up above his head. 

"Ooh I got it, all we need is a time machine and-" 

"I'm just going to be stopping you right there, I think there's a much easier solution to all this. What's the one thing that drives Hyde crazy even though he would never admit it?" Eric asked the group smirking at his own brilliance. 

"The Government?" 

"No Fez, that he is **embarrassed** to admit." 

"Ooh I know. He always frogs me when I hit on Jackie, or talk about doing it with Jackie, or when Fez steals her underwear and stretches it out." 

Fez glared at Kelso, their truce beginning to waver. 

"You sonofabitch! I like the way the lace handles my family jewels, it's soft and nice!" 

"Moving right along" Donna said dismissing the freak show that was Fez and Kelso with the wave of her hand. "Kelso's right, Hyde hates the thought of Jackie with anyone else so we just have to make him think Jackie's dating someone. It will drive him nuts." 

"It's like I'm Yoda and you're Obi Wan!" Donna would have basked in the love in Eric's voice if it weren't for the fact it was saturated in Star Wars, what was it about that freaking movie? He better not ask her to dress up as that Princess Leia girl, she'd rip off his man parts and make him eat them. 

"Wait while we are making Hyde jealous and angry what are we going to do about Jackie?" 

Now it was Donna's turn to smirk, tilting her chair back her arms crossed behind her head. 

"Just leave that to me." 

The three boys shared sly smiles, this would be fun.

_ZENNIES/ PUDDIN' POPS/ DOLLS_

Jackie picked miserably at the sandwich Bob had packed for her and Donna that morning, she was almost positive that just be looking at it she was getting food poisoning, the room did feel warmer. Eric had soup, salad and what looked like Chicken schnitzel spread before him, the stupid jerk. Even Fez had food more appetizing than hers even if all of it had the word gummy in it. 

"Food not good enough? Bet you really miss that live-in chef." 

Donna may have moved his crap to the other side of the room but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop trying to annoy her. She was grinding her teeth, trying to not let her agitation show. 

"No actually but my sandwich has mayonnaise on it, I'm allergic." 

She cringed the moment the words left her lips, her eyes closing immediately. She could practically say the words along with him in perfect sync. 

"Why didn't you say so? Eat up!" 

Refusing to take the bait she breathed in deeply, don't let him win. 

"Anyone want to swap?" She held up the egg salad sandwich, "And don't even think about it Kelso, you're allergic to eggs." 

"Here take my soup, it's chicken noodle." Eric looked down at the sandwich nervously. "But uh keep the sandwich, I'm not really in the mood for egg salad." 

She shared a small smirk with him; they both knew all too well the perils of Pinciotti cooking. 

"Thanks Eric." 

She pushed the offending sandwich away from him and accepted the soup canister breathing in the comforting chicken smell she loved chicken noodle soup. 

"So guys what are we doing tonight?" Eric asked stuffing the salad in his mouth. Kelso and Fez were staring intently at each other. 

"Ooh there's that party at Pam Macy's house." 

Both Donna and Jackie shuddered, they **hated** that girl, for different reasons but hey that didn't matter. 

"So sorry we'll be missing it." Donna said sarcastically even rolling her eyes in emphasis. Hyde looked over at her tossing his rolled up rubbish towards the bin, goal. 

"You and Eric got another date to grope each other without realizing Fez is watching?" He was probably the only person who enjoyed pissing people off; he kind of liked the crawling of his skin when three of his friends turned to glare at him. 

"We're catching a movie later, but I'm busy with Jackie before that." 

Jackie seemed surprised to hear that but said nothing; she was too busy rubbing her side from where Donna had elbowed her. She may be a cheerleader but she was fluent in silent best friend communication; it was essential when sharing a room. Hyde raised his eyebrow. 

"Really? Painting each others nails and gossiping about boys?" Rather than adopting a girlish voice he deadpanned it, leaving a somewhat unsettling feeling. 

"I thought Jackie was going out with Connor O'Reilly tonight? Donna you must tell me when you and Jackie are having your sexy girl time so I can prepare!" 

Donna glared at him; it wasn't even faked. Jackie had reacted liked a pro, no surprise just the same nonplussed look as before, almost bored. Donna jabbed her again, hopefully Jackie could think quick. 

"Donna ew. Connor asked me out but I told him no, if I wanted to spend the night having to remove a hand from my ass I'd just stay in the basement." She breezed on; she knew exactly how to push his buttons, just like he could her and it would be fun to be the one doing the pushing for once. "Besides I'm going out with Dylan tonight, you know Daddy's lawyer's son? He's taking me to that new French place in Kenosha; I think he mentioned something about hitting the drive in after that. He even asked if I preferred sheep skin seats or leather so he could pick which car to bring, I guess he wants me to be really comfortable at the movie."

To really sell this she acted nonchalant, like this was totally of the norm. She could not feel the burn of Hyde glaring out her from behind the safety of his glasses, not even when her gaze slid over him casually, she could not feel the jealousy oozing out of his pores, nope she couldn't feel it, _at all._

"I thought you said your father's lawyer was a slimy skeeze monster who made your skin crawl?" Hyde asked leaning back in his chair his eyes zeroed in on Jackie's face. 

"Oh he is, thankfully Dylan is nothing like him. He just got back from a year in Africa helping aid workers. He starts at the University of Wisconsin next semester." 

His smirk faltered slightly, but he adjusted it quickly hiding it behind his stony mask. 

"Well that explains it, after a year in a foreign country even you'd be a great date." 

Eric whistled lowly and Fez gaped, but Jackie didn't even notice, she barely even heard Kelso yelp out burn. 

"Well after six months with you I'm dying for a date. It's been **too** long since I've been satisfied." 

She allowed her eyes to linger on him for a few seconds before turning back to Donna leaving Hyde alone with his thoughts. Donna looked over at Eric and winked, this plan was awesome.

_ZENNIES/ PUDDIN' POPS/ DOLLS_

It had taken an hour but he was finally asleep. 

"Psst!" 

Nothing. 

"Psst! Donna!" 

Still nothing. Jackie flicked her roommate and choked back a giggle as she woke up flailing slightly. The room was quiet save for the snores of Fez and Kelso. Eric was resting his head on Donna's lap and Hyde was spread across several chairs his chest rising and falling steadily, still she took no chances. 

"Jackie, what?" 

With one glossy nail she tapped her notebook.  
_  
Okay, I played along now what was all that date stuff about?_

Donna sighed and grabbed the pen from Jackie scrawling a message back to her.

**You guys are driving us nuts! The only way to get Hyde to do something is to drive him insane and the one thing we all know that drives him insane is other guys with you. Get it? **

She studied the note carefully, poking Donna in the side so she could read her reply.

_Do something? I don't want him to do __**anything. **__I just want him to feel as bad as I do, if you guys think I'm getting back together with that jerk you're crazy!_

She tried not to smile, sometimes it scared her just how well she knew the midget. Turning to a new page she scribbled a reply, passing it back over.

**Why not get back together? You still love him and you took Kelso back after he cheated a hundred times, what's the difference?**

Jackie was silent and pulled away from the red head, her knees curled to her chest. Glancing around the room she was satisfied the boys were all asleep. 

"He promised me he wouldn't do that. He pinky swore." 

Donna leant over and rubbed the midget's shoulders, all anger from earlier evaporating. The boys continued to snore oblivious to the girls. 

"But it was all just a big misunderstanding and he regrets it I know he does. He said he was sorry and that he loved you, isn't that enough?" 

Jackie sniffled her tear-coated eyes looking up at Donna. 

"He didn't trust me, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and after what happened I don't trust him anymore either." 

She was staring at a slumbering Hyde; he looked so innocent when he slept; childlike. The old adage things are not always what they appear had never been more apt. If this were a movie he would actually be awake, just pretending to be asleep and at the time battling inner turmoil as he realized how much he had hurt Jackie and vowing to do something about it. But of course that wasn't what was happening, Hyde **was** asleep, his dreams however were full of Jackie; her words floating into his subconscious and churning his insides. 

"But you still love him, you can't just turn your feelings off like that, I know you Jackie." 

Jackie turned her gaze away from the sleeping boy and looked back into her best friends eyes. 

"Of course I still love him, it hurts everyday seeing and but not being with him but its safer this way. If I don't let myself go back to him my heart wont get trampled on." 

"But Jackie, if it hurts to not be with him isn't your heart breaking anyway?" The redhead asked gently, her petite friend was more sensitive than most realized. Jackie hesitated, sure she was hurting now but at least she could control this pain. 

"That's my candy coated goddess!" 

Fez's high-pitched scream shattered the stillness of the room and the remaining three boys all awoke suddenly, in the case of Kelso painfully as he rolled off his chair and to the floor. Hyde turned his bleary eyes to the clock, still two hours left of this detention. The hair on the back of his neck was prickling, and there was a pulling at the back of his brain like he was forgetting something and he knew it was something important.

_ZENNIES/ PUDDIN' POPS/ DOLLS_

All seven sets of eyes were trained on the clock watching as the second hand rounded the clock face at an agonizingly slow pace. 

"You may all leave, please don't taint my presence with your filth again." 

Fez and Kelso practically climbed across the table in their bid to get out of the room all but knocking the teacher over in their haste. Hyde hung back while Jackie pulled her stuff together not noticing as their other two friends walked ahead whispering to each other. 

"You're really going out with that guy tonight?" 

Somehow he'd kept the scorn out of his voice, the jealousy too; luckily his glasses masked those emotions in his eyes. Jackie shrugged, throwing the bag thoughtlessly over her shoulder. 

"Why do you care if I do?" 

Now it was Hyde's turn to shrug, leaning casually back against the table. 

"Just curious." 

Her lips were pursed and the anger flashed across her face showing in her step as she stalked towards the door, Hyde trailing, appreciating the view. 

"You don't get to be curious about my life, that was your choice, remember?" 

She hadn't yet reached the door; Hyde grabbed her arm and spun her around pinning her to the wall. 

"It was a mistake and I didn't try to hide it from you, I told you I was sorry, that I regretted it and that it wouldn't happen again. But **you** chose to walk away!" 

She flinched at his anger, she didn't like being on the receiving end of it. 

"Don't yell at me! You're jealous? Pissed? Good! I didn't choose this Steven! I chose **you** months ago! But you didn't trust me, I wasn't important enough for you to even try! You were always waiting for me to leave but I didn't! You walked away Steven, the way it is now, that's all on you!" 

Tears were building up and she was willing them not to show, Hyde's face was blotchy with anger and they were both breathing hard. 

"Damn it Jackie! I didn't choose **this**. I thought you'd walked away and yes I was jealous and angry and I wanted to hurt you!" 

"Well congratulations it was a job well done!" 

They were nose-to-nose, eyes searching each other's. Hyde stepped back rubbing his hands over his face. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can say or do. You want me to talk? Say what I'm feeling? This is it. I'm sorry, I love you and I thought…I thought you left me, like everyone else." 

His voice was soft and it made her ache. 

"But I didn't! **You** left **me**! Just like everyone else does! You're not the only one who gets left behind, I'm terrified, **terrified** of being alone, of being forgotten. I just never thought it would be you who'd do the forgetting and guess what? That's exactly what you did. The second you went to that nurse you forgot me, if you ever really cared about me which I seriously doubt you wouldn't have done that. You wouldn't be able to." 

The tears were streaming down her face now; she was helpless to stop them. 

"I hope it was worth it Hyde, I love you, I wish I didn't maybe then it wouldn't hurt so bad." 

She yanked on the door and ran down the hallway not stopping till she reached Donna waiting impatiently by Bob's car.

_ZENNIES/ PUDDIN' POPS/ DOLLS_

"She's not really going on a date with him." 

Eric glared at Hyde and snatched the joint from him. 

"No devil worshipping in the circle! Well unless you're Ozzy." 

Kelso smirked bouncing in his chair. 

"I love Ozzy that dude is awesome, he's the prince of darkness, sticking it to the man till he's dead!" 

Fez smiled adoringly at Kelso toking from the joint. 

"I'm so glad Kelso is my buddy again, who else can I go out with to get cheap whores." 

Hyde scowled at the circle his eyes squinting not because of the smoke but in anger. 

"She just said it to make me jealous but I don't get jealous. That's a stupid emotion created by chocolate companies to sell their product, it's a conspiracy with the flower, card and jewellery companies." 

Eric waved his hands at Hyde speaking slowly. 

"Seriously dude, you've been let out of your contract with the devil, run free!" 

Kelso fidgeted, shaking with pent up laughter. 

"Run Hyde, run for your life!" 

Fez sucked on red liquorice, his mouth becoming sticky the boys all but shutting him out of the circle. 

"So tonight will be the night that Fez will do it! With cheap whores!" 

Hyde glares out at the circle, arms crossed. 

"She can date all of Wisconsin for all I care." 

Eric pulls Kelso back down, a disappointed look marring the pretty boys face. 

"Okay am I the only sane one here?" 

Kelso taking advantage of Fez's lack of concentration, steals some candy cracking up all the while. 

"I don't get jealous, losers get jealous." Hyde contributed in between puffs. 

"She's the devil why do you all worship the devil?" Eric really wanted to know this. 

"She's hot and not just between the sheets…Ow! Damn it Hyde!" 

"Who stole my candy you sons of bitches?" 

Eric leant back observing his three friends, two currently wrestling on the ground and the third pondering something, at least that's what he thought; it was kind of hard to tell behind the glasses. 

"Well I think I need some cake. But this cake is only for people who don't worship the devil." 

Eric left the room without the notice of the other three, one still focused on his candy, one on eating the stolen candy and one on his ex-girlfriend. He always thought Hyde was a devil worshipper, he just never realized how literal that was.

_ZENNIES/ PUDDIN' POPS/ DOLLS_

Jackie couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She had only been half lying when she had mentioned Dylan, he **had** just gotten back from Africa and he was going to the University of Wisconsin, she just neglected to tell anyone that Dylan was also practically her cousin, his skeezy asshole of a father was her godfather and the two had been stuck together since they were born. Of course with them living in Kenosha for the last few years Dylan hadn't met the gang and Jackie had never talked about him with them, Hyde was always crazy jealous about her having guy friends that weren't Fez and Eric and they were basically girls anyway. If she told Donna she would just tell Eric and he'd blab and it would turn into a whole big thing.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this Dylan?"

Dylan her 'date' was staring in awe at the tackiness of the Pinciotti living room, he was man pretty even more so than Kelso except he was blonde.

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be awesome! After everything I've heard about the 'brain dead burnout' you've been dating I've been dying to catch a glimpse." Dylan mimicked her father perfectly making her shudder.

"Well we're not dating anymore, you're just here to drive him mad with jealousy." Jackie instructed adjusting her dress.

"So you want me to hang all over you and make him think I'm madly in love with you?"

"Well you already are aren't you?" She teased loving to remind Dylan of the childhood crush he had once had on her before he realized he was gay.

"Of course I love you." He answered kissing her knuckles. "Come on mon cherie let's make this man of yours green." 

Jackie giggled at Dylan's theatrics as he led her to the car and helped her in playing the role of the doting date to a tee, maybe those afternoons watching fifties musicals hadn't been a total waste.

"So where to?"

"How bout we just drive and you can tell me all about Africa, do the women there really walk around without tops on?"

Dylan grimaced. "Unfortunately, there are things you just can't make unseen."

"Worse than when you walked in on my mum and the pool boy with the hair that went everywhere?" Jackie asked shuddering.

"Oh darling I would happily send that out as a Christmas card compared to what I'd seen there." He fake gagged. "How is Pam anyway?"

"I don't know, probably tanked and scaring locals in some far off place." She replied rolling her eyes. "The last postcard I got smelt like tequila and was written in lip liner."

"That Pam always was a classy lady." Dylan chuckled pulling the car into the parking lot of The Hub. "Did I tell you my father has a new mistress?"

"How does your mother put up with that?" Jackie asked stunned. "What is this the fourth one this year?"

"Fifth and she doesn't care, he bought her a new fur coat so apparently it's fine." He snorted. "This one is a new low even for him, she even hit on me. Any curiosity about the female sex that remained has officially died."

Jackie hesitated, there was a good chance Steven was inside and she didn't want to be caught out in her lie, she had said they were going to a French restaurant, the closest to France the hub could get were its fries.

"Come on Jackie, don't you want your ex to get a look at this?" Dylan flexed his muscles and pouted his lips looking utterly ridiculous.

"I doubt that would cause much jealousy." She told him getting out of the car; she could always lie some more if the gang were in there.

"My guns always cause jealousy." Dylan gasped in feigning offence.

"Dylan you're an idiot."

The two old friends shared a laugh, Jackie not noticing Eric and Hyde sitting at their usual table. Eric whistled lowly and nudged Hyde.

"She's already insulted him, isn't that like her mating call?" Eric laughed at his own joke yelping when Hyde frogged him in the arm.

"I thought she said they were going to some French place." He snickered. "I knew she was lying."

"And you care why?" Eric deadpanned helping himself to the onion rings. "You've escaped from the devil Hyde, do not go back there."

Jackie had been watching from approximately the time Eric yelped, she'd rolled her eyes and buried her head in Dylan's chest mumbling to him. Hyde had set his glare on the boy with his arms wrapped around Jackie the fact that he was wearing sunglasses did little to hamper its effect.

"I get it, in a scruffy bad boy kind of way." Dylan whispered pretending to nuzzle her neck.

"That's Steven." She sighed. "Is he watching us?"

Dylan peeked over her head and smiled. "Oh yeah."

Jackie smiled and pulled away. "Perfect. Order some food while I go talk to them?"

"Should I pick you up and grab your ass when I come over?" He checked, she just gaped at him. "Too much?"

"You would get along so well with Fez." She marvelled to herself. "Just pull me back against your chest ok?"

"Ok, but you're buying the ice cream if he hits me." Dylan told her dutifully dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Curly fries, diet coke and onion rings."

"Yep." Jackie confirmed sighing. "Wish me luck."

"Oh JB." He hissed using his childhood nickname for her. "Take off your coat."

She winked back and peeled the jacket off tossing it to him. She noted the rigidness of Hyde's pose knowing she was getting to him. Eric of course was oblivious as usual.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "I thought you were meeting Donna for a movie? She left for the cinema a half hour ago."

Eric's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he looked at his watch, Luke Skywalker's light saber was frozen in place. "Damn you!"

Hyde watched the girly run of Eric as he raced out of the Hub and towards what was not the cinema. No wait there he goes.

"So this is a big fancy French restaurant?" Hyde asked sarcastically. Jackie crossed her arms and glared at her ex boyfriend.

"Actually I didn't feel like going all the way to Kenosha so I suggested we stop for food here and just go to the mansion and hang out. Bernie has been going through once a week to stock up the food and clean in case mum remembers she has a house and comes back here. It'll be nice, we can be alone and I wont have to worry about any skeezy waiters."

"You're not going to make me jealous by parading some Kelso clone around in front of me." Hyde taunted crossing his arms behind his head.

"Whatever." Jackie said feigning boredom.

"Whatever." He mimcked the two engaging in what others world call eye sex and they would call glaring.

"Here you go babe." Dylan interrupted handing Jackie her drink and slipping his arms around her waist kissing her neck softly. "You smell so good." He growled into her neck just loud enough for Hyde to hear.

Jackie innocently sipped from her drink playing with the straw.

"So Dylan, Jackie tells me you're studying at the University of Wisconsin, what are you majoring in?" He asked, he wasn't going to react; it was what she wanted.

"Actually I can't decide, my dad wants me to go into law obviously but I'd rather go into business management or something. I can't decide." Dylan answered honestly instantly recognizing what Hyde was trying to do. "Hopefully nothing too hectic so I can have time to come down and visit Jackie, I'd hate to miss watching her in that cheerleading uniform." He winked at Hyde for good measure.

"Dylan!" Jackie giggled coquettishly and slapped his arms.

"Sorry babe." He replied easily kissing her neck again. She was right this was kind of fun. "We should be going; it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah sure." Hyde replied tightly watching the couple leave, Jackie didn't turn back once.

She waited until she was back in the car and they were driving away from the hub before exploding with laughter, her stomach actually hurt and if she wasn't careful she would probably start to cry with laughter.

"I can definitely see the appeal, I thought he was going to rip off his shirt and declare you his woman." Dylan teased tossing a handful of fries in his mouth.

"I was surprised." Jackie told him honestly. "Usually he's so Zen you can't tell that anything is bothering him, he must really think you want me."

"If I'm that convincing maybe I should give my father a heart attack and become an actor." He mused shifting gears.

"He'd definitely try to kill you." She nodded. "Hey he could share a cell with my dad."

"I'm liking the idea more and more." He joked. "Would you be my Hollywood beard?"

"Of course, I could get my own chat show after everyone discovers you in a gay strip club."

"Ooh can we do that tonight instead?" Dylan asked batting his eyelashes over-exaggeratedly.

"I haven't fully recovered from walking in on you with that life guard." Jackie shuddered. "I doubt I want to know what you could get a stripper to do for you."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I can give you the list of what he wont do, it's shorter."

"And this is what makes me so sure you and your father are actually related."

"Oh hit me where it hurts." He pretended to stab himself in the chest. "And you're one to talk, trying to drive Mr Scruffy Rebel mad with jealousy? That's got Pam written all over it."

"Ew." She grimaced. "Never say that again and I'll never compare you to your father."

"Deal." He agreed giving her his pinkie so they could seal the promise. "So should we keep driving?"

"Actually there's somewhere I have to show you." She decided pointing to a turn off. "Turn here, you're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No."

"Okay good." She directed him and they arrived at the water tower in about three minutes, this town really was small. "This is the water tower."

"**The** water tower?" He asked feigning awe. "Didn't your other ex fall off this thing like eight times?"

"Actually I think it was more." Jackie said distracted, the ladder was surprisingly sturdy, half the time she felt like she was going to fall off before she even made it to the top.

"Why is it giving me the finger?"

_ZENNIES / PUDDIN' POPS / DOLLS_

They still weren't at her house. He wasn't stalking her, it just so happened that he accidentally drove the wrong way home and ended up driving past her house, six times. Of course after the fourth time he gave up all pretences and parked his El Camino a safe distance away and snuck up the tree that was usually his entrance to her room, it was dark and looked strangely untouched, hell she hadn't even locked the window. He crept inside shaking off the warning bells in his mind, he'd had a few beers he could always blame it on the alcohol if he got caught, well that and as he has long maintained Jackie made you crazy.

He'd loitered for an hour feeling much like the creepy stalker he practically was, he just about to give in and go back to the basement for a private circle to get rid of the crazy thoughts when the heavy door to the mansion swung open and Jackie's distinctive voice travelled up the stairs. Ignoring the voice taunting him of his idiocy he jumped in her closet and settled behind her heavy coats, boy did he feel like Fez, he couldn't repress the shudder.

"Damn Jackie this place is still the exact same as when I was last here." Dylan whistled and not appreciatively.

"Oh I know, I tried to get Dad to let me paint it but he insists that since I'm a girl my room must be girly. I like pink but this just makes me think pepto bismal threw up in here."

Hyde felt the smile on his face; he was the one who had told her that.

"This must be the famous fluffycakes."

God he wished he could peek out the door, fluffycakes was always on her bed by process of elimination he was near her bed, no one was supposed to be near her bed.

"Put that down Dylan, unless you want me to man handle Major General!" Jackie threatened.

"Now why would you want to hurt him in that way? He's just an innocent dolphin." Dylan said dismayed. "And as I recall you were quite taken with that dolphin."

"I was five and you told me it granted wishes." Jackie replied flatly. "I spent two days crying when it didn't make my barbie talk."

"Good times."

Hyde was growing even more confused, this didn't sound like a date, it sounded like they were friends, good friends. He felt the anger and jealousy bubbling in him, why the hell had she never mentioned him before?

"Why do I put up with you again?" Jackie asked with faux sincerity. Dylan swung his arm around her shoulder and planted a loud smacking kiss on her forehead.

"Because you're my fag hag! Besides who else would go through with pretending to be your new boyfriend when Mr. Paranoid, angry and violent had a target painted over their happy times." He suggested. "The boys in this town are so oblivious, I'm so blatantly gay and yet they're all under the delusion I worship you."

"That's no delusion." Jackie corrected. "Without me you'd still think brown loafers and black pants were a good fashion combination."

"You're right." Dylan nodded solemnly. "How I survived in Africa without my darling Jackie informing me of everything wrong in my life I don't know."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" She exclaimed nudging Dylan. "I'm sorry that I scared off that skeazoid you considered making your boyfriend but you're too good to settle for someone who listens to Styx and has a ponytail. But hey if you want to adopt little babies and name them Cletus and Billy Bob be my guest."

"Always so dramatic!" Dylan sighed. "So do you think your little ruse worked on the scruffy one?"

"It wasn't a ruse Dylan. I just wanted him to feel at least half of how bad I felt when he told me about that nurse. Besides it is none of his business who I spend my time with, but if he happens to get angry and jealous about it that's fine."

She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than anything.

"Oh my sweet deluded Jacqueline, the heart wants what the heart wants even if it is a commitment phobic unable to trust anybody emotionally crippled paranoid burnout."

That was meant to sound more comforting than it came out.

"Are you enrolled in any psychology courses?" Jackie asked, Dylan shook his head no. "Good cause you would suck at them."

"You love me anyway."

"Well as you so kindly pointed out I have a penchant for loving idiots." Jackie poked her tongue out at him. "You should probably drive home now, if you get in any later to your house your dad might think we were actually on a date and try to marry us off."

Both friends shuddered before laughing. Dylan kissed his long time friend on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Call me tomorrow after everyone see's what we did to the water tower?"

"Of course." Jackie promised. "And don't forget you, me and dancing next Saturday."

"I can't wait to show you off at the club." Dylan laughed. "A room full of gay guys telling you how fabulous you are is exactly what you need."

"Sounds perfect, what's the name of the club again?" She asked pulling off her shoes.

"The double rainbow." He answered. "Nothing but disco all night long, if we're lucky they might even have the show with the two drag queens who sing ABBA."

"Now I really can't wait." Jackie laughed. "Talk to you tomorrow Dyl hole."

"Not if I talk to you first Jack Ass."

Oh yeah they were the epitome of mature. Pushing him out the door she laughed to herself as she slipped off her clothes, they got a little dirty when they were at the water tower. Clad in only her underwear she turned to her closet hoping to find something to sleep in, she couldn't be bothered going all the way back to the Pinciotti's, besides it was more fun to not return Donna's big mouth would definitely blab to Eric who would tell Steven.

Hyde held out a nightgown that was still hanging in the closet, she hadn't been able to take everything over since her clothes would probably take up Donna's whole room. Jackie already sleepy thanked him and pulled it over her head realization dawning as the thin fabric slid over her body.

"STEVEN!"

"Hey Jackie."

He stepped out of the closet and stretched, it was so uncomfortable he idly wondered how Fez could stand to be in the cramped space for such long periods of time. Jackie stalked past him and snooped through the space.

"You're not going to find Narnia."

"I'm just looking to see if Fez and Michael were in there with you, them I would expect but you!"

Not thinking she reached out and kicked his shin ignoring the pain it caused her toes, she clenched her fists and rained them over his upper body.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Jackie calm down!" He grabbed her fists and pulled them down, those little fists sure did hurt.

"Calm down? My ex boyfriend is hiding in my closet and I should calm down? No I don't think I will, I should call the cops you pig!"

It was an empty threat and they both knew it, holding his hands up in surrender he stepped back releasing her hands, which she crossed over her chest.

"Aren't you going to ask what I was doing in there?"

"Being a perverted asshole I presume." She retorted. "This is a new low Steven even for you."

That stung but he shook it off taking a seat on her bed and picking up the discarded fluffycakes.

"You know that's not why I was in there Jackie." He said in a low voice.

"Oh I do?" She challenged. "Well what else could it be?"

His response was muffled but she heard it but that didn't mean she would let him know that.

"What was that Steven? I don't understand pig grunts."

"I said I was jealous are you freaking happy now?" He yelled throwing the stupid stuffed animal at the floor although Jackie was already too pissed to notice. "You flaunted that guy in my face and you wanted me to be jealous! And it worked, I'm jealous!"

"Wow the great Steven Hyde shows an emotion maybe we should alert the media!" She snapped back sarcastically. "You were in the closet you heard me you know exactly why I flaunted Dylan who is **gay**! The guy has more shoes than I do and his hair had more gel in it then there is in Point Place how you didn't notice that is beyond me!"

"Maybe I was too focussed by his lips on your neck and his hands on your ass!" He replied angrily.

"We were acting! Unlike you who gave it everything you had when you were with that slutty nurse!"

"How many times do I need to apologize for that? Ball park figure?" He asked really wanted to know Red's words echoing in his mind _you'll be hearing about that until you're dead son._

"How about infinity does that number suit you?" She yelled picking up one of the pillows from her bed and throwing at his stupid afro. "Saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't automatically absolve you!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? How can I make you forgive me?" He asked taking off his glasses so she could see his eyes that he was really asking.

"Here's the funny thing, I don't know." She let out a hiccupping laugh. "I don't know."

Now he knew why she hated those three words so much, they were evil.

"I love you." He said it slowly purposefully and only for the second time ever. "Apart from 'I'm sorry' that's all I can say. Seeing you with Kelso killed me because for the first time I actually let myself believe that I was someone's first choice, not some stupid consolation prize. And yes I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me, it was stupid and immature but it's all I know. Someone hurts me I hurt them back. I don't know how else I can explain myself, just that I really wish it hadn't happened and that we were still creepy and unnatural."

His little speech wavered her slightly, he already knew she still loved him; she had shouted it in his face after all. She knew he was sorry, that he regretted it and everything else but she was still hurting, was it so wrong that she wanted him to hurt too?

"It wasn't meant to be you." She whispered still hugging herself. "You don't hurt me, you heal me. You're the one who makes the pain go away but now you've caused it and that's what makes it hurt so bad. I never thought you'd be the reason I'd cry and what really sucks is that you're the one I turn to when I do cry. Donna tries to understand but she always manages to say 'I told you so', Fez always tries to cop a feel, Kelso would just try to do it with me and Eric wouldn't care anyway."

"I'm sorry." He repeated himself from earlier. "For what its worth I liked being the one you cried on."

Chin trembling she leant her head on his shoulder the tears coming out fast and free. He comforted her rubbing his hand up her back soothingly and running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you hate me?" He asked softly.

"No, it would be easier if I did." She answered hollowly pulling back she wiped at her face. "You should probably leave Red's going to kick your ass for getting in so late."

He eyed the clock it was well after 1am, he was already in trouble it may as well be worth it.

"Jackie you know I'm not going to leave you in this place alone."

With a resigned sigh she fell back against the pillows and pointed to the closet. She just didn't have it in here to fight him on this

"There's an extra pillow and blanket in there you can sleep on the floor."

He didn't have to be told twice, to be honest he was surprised she didn't order him to sleep outside.

"Good night Jackie."

"Good night Ass Face."

She rolled over and curled herself into a ball silently crying, why did she have to love him so much.

_ZENNIES / PUDDIN' POPS / DOLLS_

She'd been gone from the room when he'd woken up the next day, not surprising considering he'd manage to sleep until noon. She hadn't left a note but then again he hadn't expected her to. But he had expected to see her in the basement later on. That was five days ago and he had finally decided to suck it up and ask Donna where she was, Bob just started to cry when he'd asked and Red had called him a dumbass while Kitty clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"I don't know Hyde." Donna replied staring aimlessly at the TV, Eric sat next to her smirking at him.

"What do you mean you don't know, you live with her."

"And she knew that I would blab to Eric where she was if she told me and that he'd tell you ergo she didn't tell me. All I know is that she wanted to be away from you." Donna snapped back. "Dad agreed once she turned on the waterworks."

"By waterworks I presume you are referring to some kind of satanic hell water ritual." Eric said seriously to his girlfriend. "Ow!"

Hyde felt minutely satisfied by Forman's pain but it wasn't enough, he knew Jackie and given her limited funds she couldn't have gone far. She wasn't in the mansion since he'd already checked there, and her ski cabin and summerhouse had been foreclosed on months ago.

"Hyde where are you going?" Donna asked as he stalked to the door practically ripping it off the hinges.

"Out." He growled back, the El Camino tearing out of the driveway moments later.

"He'll be back." Eric said confidently. "The devils hold must weaken soon."

Donna stared at her boyfriend in disbelief; she slapped him across the back of the head with no remorse.

"You're an idiot." She told him. "He's going after Jackie."

"How? No one even knows where she is!" Eric exclaimed, he was never going to be rid of the devil.

"Maybe not yet." Donna replied rolling her eyes. "But if he really loves her he'll find her."

"Love?" Eric snorted waving his hands. "Hyde doesn't love, he is just less pissed off around Jackie."

"Aw sweetie." Donna patted his head. "You keep believing that if it makes you feel better."

Eric almost catatonic sat staring straight ahead; Hyde wasn't in love with Jackie he just liked getting laid regularly and that it had the added bonus of freaking him out and pissing off Kelso simultaneously… right?

Kitty skipped down the stairs humming, a laundry basket perched on her hip.

"Mum, Hyde's not in love with Jackie right?"

She could be naïve at times but she was usually right about these things, she'd picked him and Donna early enough.

"Of course he is, he's been in love with Jackie since before that little date they went on last Veteran's Day." Kitty laughed remembering her gun hands, that was funny. "And now he's gone and messed everything up. That boy better be thinking of ways to make it up to that poor girl, Lord knows after Michael and her parents the last thing she needs is another person letting her down."

Eric sank back into the couch, well maybe she wasn't always right.

"Kitty where is my book?" Red asked thundering down the stairs obviously angry at having to be in the basement or you know just because.

"Right where you left it honey." She answered sorting the laundry.

"If I knew where I left it I wouldn't have to ask you." Red barked.

Eric undeterred by his father's mood, there was a slim to none chance he would ever be in a good mood anyway decided to ask him, Red never bullshitted anyone.

"Is Hyde in love with Jackie?"

"The loud one?" Red clarified even though he knew exactly who Jackie was, she was after all his favourite. "The girl he shaved his moustache off for, stayed with for months even though you dumbasses mocked him for it. The girl he took to prom when she wasn't even his girlfriend? What do you think?"

Turning to his wife he grasped her elbow and pulled her up the stairs muttering about his book.

"Eric honey put the laundry on, apparently your father is too blind to see a book on a table!"

Eric nodded even though they were now upstairs and couldn't see him. Hyde was in love with Jackie, all the evidence was right there in front of him, oh yeah the world was definitely coming to an end.

_ZENNIES_

She couldn't stay in this place any longer, Dylan may be a god send but having to put up with his father was wearing thin. She'd taken to carrying a screwdriver in her purse, if that slime ball put his hand on her thigh one more time she'd ram it straight through.

"Uh Jackie." Dylan called out snapping his fingers to bring her out of her thoughts; he was peering out the window hiding behind the drapes. His reasoning behind snooping on his neighbours was that someone had to be the street gossip and you never knew when a little dirt on your neighbours could come in handy.

"I saw the two dogs doing it before I really don't need to see it again." She told him tiredly; so far this great idea to get away and sort her feelings out hadn't been so great.

"It's not the dogs although that was hilarious. It's a caveman looking for his woman."

"What?" She was too deep in mope to decode her friend's words right now. Dylan smirked at her and went to answer only to be cut off by the loud thumping on the front door.

"Damn it Jackie!"

Not exactly the greeting he should have opened with. Dylan stood back ready to watch while Jackie scrambled to her feet shooting death glares at her old friend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, she was actually glad that Dylan's parents had forced them to go to lunch otherwise she'd be having this confrontation in her moping pyjamas which while comfortable was definitely not a good look.

"You disappeared for five days and didn't tell anyone where you were going." He yelled ignoring her question.

"I told Mr and Mrs Forman." She rolled her eyes. "Kitty made me call every night to assure her I was fine and not getting ready to jump off a bridge or something. I think she's been watching too many of her stories."

Dylan wanted to shake his head at Jackie, she had obviously not realized that Hyde had been worried about her; they were both too caught up in arguing to notice.

"Why do you care anyway?" She asked stalking closer to him. "Shouldn't you be celebrating that the basement is a devil free zone right now?"

"Maybe I should." He snarled getting ready to leave.

"Okay hold it!" Dylan shouted snatching both of the idiots by the shoulders and forcing them to sit on the couch. "I love you Jackie but you need to hear this and Hyde, well I don't know you that well but after the last five days I think you need to hear this too."

Where to begin, where to begin.

"Jackie, stop, breathe and relax for a minute. Hyde take off the sunglasses before she smashes them into your face."

Oh yeah keep procrastinating so that your shins are bruise free for another a few minutes.

"Hyde is going to talk and you will be quiet until he is done." Dylan instructed shushing Jackie. "Tell her why you're here."

Hyde stared at this guy, Jackie was right he should have noticed the Buddy Morgan similarities, was he seriously telling him what to do?

"Start talking or I let Jackie put on her pointiest boots."

Guess he was.

"I was worried, okay? You were gone when I woke up and I didn't know what had happened, if you were even coming back."

"Steven of course I was coming back." She said slowly. "I just needed time away from everything."

"Away from me you mean." He guessed, correctly given her nod.

"Yeah." She fidgeted in her seat. "You know I still love you but after Michael I promised myself I would never stay with someone who cheated, you convinced me I deserved better."

"Irony." He appreciated half-heartedly. "It was a mistake and I told you about it upfront. I didn't try to hide it."

"I know and that helps a little." She admitted twirling a ring around her finger repeatedly. "But I can't be that girl again, that girl whose boyfriend cheats on her and she lets him get away with it."

"When I cheated I thought you were already gone, it was revenge for making me start to feel. But I wouldn't do it again, hell after it happened and we talked I spent more time in the bathroom scrubbing myself clean than Forman did all summer."

Jackie cracked a tiny grin at the dig at Eric, he had spent a lot of time in there, once Fez had even showered and Eric had stayed there sitting on the toilet almost catatonic.

"Are you sure you weren't just paranoid about the bugs crawling all over you again?" She asked half-heartedly burning him. Dylan glared at Hyde daring him to take the bait and warning him not to.

"I was disgusted with myself, I felt like Bud or worse Edna. By doing that I pretty much became exactly what everyone always thought I would; trash."

"You're not trash Steven." Jackie yelled whipping her head around. "You are so self deprecating it borders on masochism. When are you going to realize that the only person who expects you to fail is you? That the only person who thinks you're going to end up like Bud and Edna is you?"

"She's right; negativity begets negativity. If you think you will fail you will." Dylan intoned loving playing the part of relationship counsellor.

"Quit the women's magazine psychology man." Hyde snarled. "You think I actually want to end up like them? It's my worst nightmare."

"But it's also your safety net. When you inevitably screw up like you think you will at least you can blame your parents and say it was all you were ever going to do anyway." Dylan countered not intimidated by Hyde now that he had figured out his issue, he had taken down many a schoolyard bully by analysing them.

"Just because my mother is an alcoholic whore and my father is a criminal doesn't mean I'll be one. And look at Mr and Mrs Forman their daughter is a whore and their son is a skinny twitchy geek obsessed with Star Wars who continually screws up his relationship with the love of his life! Even the most well adjusted parents can have demon kids." Jackie said quietly staring at Hyde. "I used to think that maybe I wouldn't have been so shallow if I'd had parents that loved me instead of threw money and gifts at me."

"And?" Hyde asked waiting for her to continue.

"And I realized it wouldn't have mattered, wishing things had been different doesn't change anything. **People** change things, since I've been with you I've become less shallow and bitchy and you've become less paranoid and more sensitive. We don't have to end up our parents if we choose not to."

"You think its that easy?" He asked trying hard not to let anger infect his voice, having Dylan watch this very private conversation wasn't going over so well with him.

"No but it shouldn't be, when are you going to learn that the hard things are usually what is most worth having?" Jackie sighed; she ran her hands through her hair something she only ever did when she was frustrated.

"I think you guys have got it from here I'm going to go to the kitchen." Dylan decided trying to slip away.

"And listen in through the vent?" Jackie smirked. "You're not as sly as you think you are."

"It's not like you wont tell me everything anyway." He replied poking out his tongue. Jackie chuckled softly, sometimes he really did remind her of Michael.

"Is there anywhere in the house we could talk without him listening?" Hyde asked Jackie who shook her head.

"Not really but if you want to wait around for a few minutes I can grab my bags and we can talk on our way back to Point Place, I was going to get Dylan to drive me back today anyway."

He nodded slightly and she quickly left to gather her things.

"She wants to forgive you." Dylan told him breaking the silence. "She's just stubborn."

"That's an understatement." He muttered.

"She'll come around, she loves you too much not to." Dylan assured him patting his shoulder before grasping it tightly. "But if you hurt her again I'll beat you to death with a shovel cut your body up into little pieces light them on fire and toast marshmallows over the flames."

Okay that was kind of terrifying coming from the polished well put together guy who suddenly had a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"I'm ready to go." Jackie announced re-entering the room with three bags at her feet. "I'll call you later Dylan, please tell your parents thank you for having me."

"Will do, now I'll have to listen to my mother gush about how we should get married while my father smiles lecherously." Dylan shuddered.

"Cheer up Dyl hole." She said affectionately. "I poured chilli powder into his aftershave and put tiger balm into his moisturiser, you should have a bit of fun with me gone."

"Thanks Jack ass."

Jackie turned to Hyde who grabbed her bags, she didn't noticed the motions Dylan was making to Hyde, namely enjoying a marshmallow over a roaring fire.

_ZENNIES / PUDDIN' POPS / DOLLS_

Offering to talk about something that is most likely to get both parties pissed off is not generally advisable. This thought did not occur to either Hyde or Jackie while they sat in the front of the El Camino driving towards Point Place.

"Are you going to actually say something or just glare at the steering wheel?" She asked, there was only so much bland Wisconsin scenery she could stare at.

"Do you really think this is a conversation we should have while I'm driving?" He countered glancing from the road to smirk at her.

"You've got a point, we can go to the mansion, and there's no chance of anyone interrupting us." She saw the perverted grin on his face and scowled. "And there will be no witnesses if I kill you."

"Most people would laugh but I know what you're capable of." Hyde said seriously; she'd taken down Laurie easily and he had no disillusions that she would take a shovel and get rid of him if he screwed this up.

"Glad that we're on the same page." Jackie remarked wryly, there was still at least forty minutes until they reached her mansion; this was probably how awkward silences got their name.

Hyde used every ounce of stealth to glance over at her, taking in every inch of her face. It was held in a mask of boredom, her eyes were glazed over and her posture stiff. To anyone else she would just look like normal Jackie, a bored Jackie but normal. He had been the one to teach her Zen, he noticed the tautness of her mouth and the practiced hollowness in her eyes; she didn't want him to be able to read her.

"So." He ventured, he was loathe to admit it but when Jackie was quiet it disturbed him, a quiet Jackie meant she was sad, introspective and more often than not feeling very down about herself. It was second nature to him to reach out and stroke her hand, pull her close to him and kiss her head. But he couldn't do that because he was an idiot.

"Say it."

He should have known she had noticed him watching her, she'd always had an eerie sixth sense like she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm a fucking idiot."

"No arguments from me." She agreed. "But at least you're acknowledging it which means you want to change that right?"

"I can't just stop being pissed that Kelso is always hitting on you. Or that he was your boyfriend." He could barely believe the words coming out of his mouth, he sounded like Forman!

"I was young and stupid when I was with him. Are you going to punish me for that forever?"

"If you didn't love him why would you take him back so willingly?" Hyde snapped he really had to know.

"This again?" Jackie all but yelled. "You know why! I was sick of being alone, I knew he cheated after we got back together but I didn't care because he always came back to **me**! I let it stay that way until someone told me I could do better. And then when he left I realized that I was more alone with him than I was without him."

"Then why me? Why choose me that summer when you had half of the football team panting after you?"

It was another on a long list of things he really wanted to know, why had she chosen him when he was the antithesis of everything she loved, everything she wanted.

"Why not you?" She replied softly. "You're smart and loyal and a total fox."

"And a burn out and poor." He added for her.

"I may like gifts and money but I know better than anyone that it doesn't buy happiness. Sure I still want to be rich and successful who doesn't?" She huffed.

"So you wouldn't care if I lived in the Forman's basement until I was old and wrinkly?"

"It's home." She shrugged. "You may think it's what you deserve in life but I know you can do better, that you deserve better. You're the only one who ever listened to me even before we got together, you were my hero, my prince charming."

"And now I'm the evil villain."

"No you're just human. I can't spend my life wishing for a fairy tale ending because it wont happen." Jackie admitted. "Cinderella probably got fat and Prince Charming turned into Prince Cheating."

Hyde clicked his tongue, he actually liked that Jackie still believed in happily ever after, it meant that she had managed to hold onto a small part of her innocence, it killed him that he was the one that had ruined that for her.

"I chose you because you were there for me. You were always there for me, like at Prom or when I bought the pot. You're a good guy, you're just too stupid and willing to believe the worst in yourself and others."

Her eyes bore into his, he knew this was the point where he should reciprocate; explain why he had chosen Jackie to be his girlfriend when no one else had come close.

"You can believe whatever you want Steven but it was never about being bored that summer or slumming it."

"Me neither." He admitted gruffly not really able to elaborate, but he knew he had to at least try. "Damn it Jackie you've always gotten under my skin. It's why I used to taunt you so much, it's why I took you to the stinking prom and punched that guy who called you a bitch. You get to me, you always have."

"Little boys pulling on little girls ponytails." She mused softly, maybe playground psychology wasn't so wrong.

"Yeah." He agreed with a broken laugh.

"Hey stop the car." Jackie ordered as they drove towards the water tower. The badly painted pot leaf taunting them. Hyde gutted the engine and followed after Jackie as she quickly climbed the ladder.

"What are we doing up here?"

"Now if you say something to annoy me I can just push you off." She replied rolling her eyes. "Don't you remember?"

He wasn't about to admit that he knew exactly why they were here, but since he had already pretty much handed her his nuts on a platter earlier he may as well go all in.

"Yeah, I do." He mumbled fists thrust into his jacket pockets. Jackie cracked a smile at his attempt at keeping his cool even though the only one around was her.

"You love me." She teased, it had been the first time he had said the words. It hadn't mattered that he had fumbled through it and the exact phrasing had been 'I love you now your shut your pie hole.' It had totally still counted. "I want to believe you, god I really do."

"But?"

In his life there will always be a 'but'.

"I'm trying Steven, I'm trying not to compare you to Kelso because I know you're not the same. But you cheated and it hurts because I'm the one who gets punished. I lose you." She paused trying to find the words. "And I'm tired of it. I'm sick of not being happy."

Hyde stared at her face; it was the same face she had worn when she had told him she loved him. It was one of stony defiance.

"I'm sick of it too."

"But is it really that easy, we just decide to be happy?" Jackie asked. "We still have problems we need to fix and by we I mean you."

"I kind of figured that one out." Hyde said dryly. "So you're saying I still have a shot with you?"

"I'm saying that if you realize that I am not interested in Kelso and you try to actually talk to me when something bothers you than we can try."

As far as compromises go it wasn't the worst.

"I can't promise I wont get pissed when he tries something which he will cause he's Kelso but I can trust you."

"Was that so hard?" She teased; he'd practically choked on the word trust. "You can trust me Steven, I want forever with you."

His eyebrows shot up at her words; predictably he was still terrified on even the mention of the future.

"Forever is a long time Jacks, how are you so sure you wont be sick of me ten years from now?" He asked one of his insecurities clawing its way to the surface.

"Because you're it for me." Jackie replied with a grin. "You drive me insane and half the time I either want to kiss you or kick you."

"And that's a good thing." Hyde was seriously worried about her sanity if that classified as good.

"Of course it is! Kitty makes Red crazy and they're still as in love as when they first met."

His parents, if not in blood than in every other way that matters. And she was right, on the surface Red and Kitty probably shouldn't work, they have nothing in common, kind of like him and Jackie. No wonder they'd realized he was in love with her long before he had.

"You really want to end up like the Formans?"

"Still together and happy twenty years from now? Yeah." She smiled, she loved weddings, had since she was a little girl but what she really wanted was a marriage. "But our kids wont be whores or dorks. They'll have your zen and my looks. And when our little girl brings home her first boy you'll scare him so badly he'll keep a distance of three feet from her at all times.."

She actually thought of these things, thought of these things beyond what their names would be how cute they would look in some outfit. She honest to god wanted him for the rest of her life that thought should terrify him.

"I'm listening to you and my first thought isn't to jump off the water tower." Hyde smirked, maybe it was a really delayed bliss from the circle or maybe he was just maturing.

"I'm not talking about today or next year, I still want to have my own TV show and at least be on air for five years before I would even think about having kids, but one day."

"I can handle one day." Hyde said mentally adding the _far, far away_ to the end of it.

"I know you can because if you even think of running I'll kick your shins so hard they'll bruised all through the eighties." She threatened her smile kind of undercutting it.

"Yes dear." He droned taking them back to their first failed date.

"Take me home you pig." She finished softly. "Hopefully this time Eric's stupid toy wont be in front of the door."

Hyde paused on his way down the ladder; the Forman's was home for Jackie too. He needed to appreciate her more than he had before; he knew damn well this was his last shot. Once on the ground he looked back up the tower, which house plenty of memories for him. Huh, that was new.

"Jackie did you do that?"

His voice was pleasant enough but she knew he must have been pretty pissed. She had after all defaced public property without him.

"Dylan helped." She replied coming to stand next to him and admiring her handiwork. "You got a problem with it?"

Hyde shook his head his eyes tracing over the words. It would make no sense to anyone but him and Jackie. Now if only he had noticed that **before** Jackie had left he might have been able to save a little of his reputation. The water tower with its fading finger giving pot leaf was now bearing words.

_Whatever means Always_.

"That's cool." He said breezily pulling open the door, Jackie ducked and scooted across the seat.

"You don't fool me Steven Hyde." She giggled. "You were miserable without me!"

"Shut your pie hole!" He grunted over the car's engine revving, Jackie just giggled again. "You're going to tell everyone about this aren't you?"

"That Steven J Hyde, bad boy of Point Place is in love with Jackie Burkhart?" She mocked. "Baby everyone already knew. Don't you know that the princess always falls for the rebel."

"If you start comparing us to _Grease._" He threatened; it had taken far too long to get those songs out of his head. "Or _Star Wars_." He added quickly thinking of his almost brother.

"We don't need stupid movie couples, we could get a movie of our own, and we're much better looking than most couples they put together." Jackie dismissed.

"Damn straight." He agreed settling his hand on her thigh, her head on his shoulder. "I meant it Jacks."

"I know you did." She replied, it was scary how happy she was to see the Forman house. "Always Steven."

"Always." He repeated softly to himself, he had told Jackie that whenever he told her whatever what he really meant was always. He was positive that conversation had come about from a combination of after sex glow, film and beer. He followed after Jackie who had let herself into the Forman house and was talking with Red and Kitty, he had even glimpsed Red patting Jackie's back before he pushed her away and grumbled about touchy feely kids. Yeah, he could see always, he didn't have to admit that to anyone else though.

_ZENNIES / PUDDIN' POPS / DOLLS_

Eric walked down the basement steps and helped himself to the quick freeze pulling out a cherry popsicle, he was congratulating himself on a good job hiding them from Fez when he glimpsed something he had hoped to never see again.

"Aahh!"

Hyde glared at his almost brother, his arms tightening around the girl on his a lap.

"You got a problem Forman?" He grunted.

"When? How? Why?" Eric sputtered pointing a shaking finger at the couple, he had really held out hope that Hyde's stubbornness would stop this travesty from reforming.

"Shut up Eric you're ruining the show!"

"Ew! Fez!" Jackie screeched directing her anger at the shower; the foreigner emerged angrily pouting at his three friends.

"It was just getting good you son of a bitch!" Fez sunk into the couch and crossed his arms, stupid Eric.

"Devil woman." Eric made the sign of the cross navigating his way to the couch. Hyde frogged him in the arm while Jackie stood to fix her skirt.

"Hey guys." Donna greeted from the door taking a seat next to her boyfriend who was still shaking his head.

"Why aren't you freaking out over creepy and unnatural over there?" Eric asked suspicious.

"Jackie told me three days ago." Donna replied stealing the popsicle from him.

"I'm always the last to know." He complained throwing his hands up.

"Actually Kelso doesn't know yet." Fez corrected him. "He will not be pleased."

"Who wont be pleased?" The boy in question asked flopping onto his chair. "It can't be me because I was getting pleased all night!"

Eric waited for Kelso to notice what was different or he could amend the same again. It took him five minutes before he remembered it was Kelso.

"Hyde and Jackie are back together!"

"Damn it Hyde! It was supposed to by my turn this year!" Kelso grumbled.

"Turn?" Jackie scoffed. "I already told you there was no chance of us happening ever, ever again. There's a better chance of Luke and Leia getting together!"

"Luke and Leia are together!" Forman argued giving Hyde a look that was meant to convey 'how-the-hell-can-you-date-this-girl-when-she-doesn't-appreciate-that-luke-and-leia-are-soulmates'.

"As if Eric! She's so wants Han Solo!" Jackie replied smirking. "He's almost as hot as my Steven."

"I can't reason with you!"

"Can we talk about something else?" Donna begged, she got enough of _Star Wars_ in the bedroom.

"Samantha or Jeannie. Go!" Fez asked clapping to signal everyone to start the new argument.

"Not what I meant!"

"It's a different subject!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey guys!" Eric yelled over everyone shutting them up. "Where did Hyde and Jackie go?"

The remaining four looked around and took notice of the couples absence; Donna glanced towards the back of the basement where both Hyde and Jackie;s were pooled in front of the door.

"Mmmm, Steven!"

"Shhh! I want to listen!" Fez stage whispered creeping to the door so he could hear better.

"Na ah, no fair. It's my turn now!" Kelso stomped towards the room. "Hyde I need to talk to you."

"Kitty should probably stock up on eye patches." Donna said watching as Kelso barged into the room.

"Kelso get out!" Jackie screamed so loud that all of Point Place probably heard.

Fez scampered back to the couch quickly not wanting to incur Hyde's wrath.

"Ow! My eye!"

The pretty boy was shoved from the room and into the basement wall stumbling towards the others, hand clutched over his eye.

"Eric honey bring Michael upstairs I've got the ice and eye patch all ready for him!" Mrs Forman called from the stairs.

"At least Mrs Forman still loves me." Kelso sniffed being supported by Donna while Eric forcibly pulled Fez with them up the stairs. "You know Eric your mother is a very attractive lady."

"Don't make me sic Donna on you!" Eric threatened.

"Geez, I'm just saying." Kelso shrugged taking a seat at the kitchen table where Kitty fussed over him, enough bandages and antiseptic spread out to fix an entire football team, or Kelso.

"Oh sweetie. You know Steven has a temper." Kitty mumbled rubbing around his eye with some kind of wipe, he was hissing like a baby and groaning too. "Leave those two alone while they reconnect."

"They're definitely connected right now." Fez joked smiling his creepy pervert smile. "If you know what I mean."

"Dude my mum is sitting right here." Eric said under his breath elbowing Fez.

"I wasn't born yesterday Eric, I know exactly what Fez means." Kitty told him. "Steven and Jackie are back together and are going to give me lots of grandbabies."

"That parts almost a certainty." Donna muttered, she could hear the thudding of the cot against the wall as well as muffled moans. She glared down at the floor hoping that her two friends could feel it.

"We should pretend to have sex to get rid of them all the time." Jackie whispered jamming the cot against the wall again; Hyde grunted giving her a look.

"Or we could have sex."

Jackie gave him a look of her own; there was no way she was giving in to him that easily. He had a long way to go until she was ready for that again and if in the mean time she got him all hot and bothered with sexy make outs, well that was just a bonus.

"Oh Steven! Harder!" She yelled sending her newly reinstated boyfriend a sexy smirk. "Your left hand is going to be your best friend for a while Puddin' Pop."

"Yes Dear."

_The End_


End file.
